


Anniversary Gift

by Talesofwriter



Series: Order of Persephone A Tales of Graces Verse (one shots) [2]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Fluff, again these two, but this time it's because of how cute they freaking are, i needed fluff after seeing infinity wars, so this is what happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Their first anniversary is upon them, and after giving her an item for her birthday, Malik decides to do something different for their anniversary. They had originally agreed to not do anything for it, but due to the trials they were put through Malik decided that they had much to celebrate due to surviving through it all. Not only with their lives, but with their relationship as well.





	Anniversary Gift

 

Malik was busy in the kitchen, doing something he normally did. He was baking instead of cooking for Emily today mainly to do something different. It was their first anniversary and he decided to one-up her birthday. She only accepted the gift he got her for her birthday because it was a history book, and it was on Fendel. So, for this, he had to do something different and to one-up her birthday gift and make it special. So at least it was a small cake since he didn’t plan for anyone to interrupt them.

As he started gathering the ingredients to make his cake and got the oven preheated. His thoughts wandered as he got into it.

So much had happened in a year. They started dating after the indecent with Gnome happened. It was where their feelings for one another was put out in the open. It was during the aftermath that they had shared their first official kiss, well, if you listen to Emily that is.

During the aftermath, she had suffered horribly from Gnome’s control over her mind. Rem was the reason he had the control in the first place. Her doubts, her…promiscuity, the time they almost broke up over it. All caused by her, and the part that killed him, they had talked for hours one night to make sure they could avoid it all. Gnome knew somehow. He knew what they talked of, and what to exploit and how. He didn’t enjoy a single moment of it. Considering that he was the one to set the boundaries for her? The fact that she broke every single one of them. But to him, the worst part was, they almost went through with it one night. Had he not broken it, they would’ve and who knows what problems that would’ve caused. That was when Emily started to distance herself. She quit kissing him and holding him altogether. But, he feels that had it not happened, they wouldn’t have figured it out.

The snake controlling her was horrible. The fact that Gnome was also able to manipulate her to that extent, it sickened Malik. Once she could break free of it though, while it took a lot of healing, things were back to a new normal that he was comfortable with. He was also a bit shocked when she stated that they would NOT be trying anything intimate until both were comfortable and willing and if it took a while oh well. It did worry him to an extent but knew it was for the best anyway so he didn’t let it bug him.

The timer dinged and he was proud of himself. Both layers came out perfectly. He looked at the clock to figure out what time it was and was shocked at how late it was getting. Good thing he had everything for dinner ready to go as well. Just need to throw it on the stove and into the oven. He still needed to decorate the cake! Crap.

He scrambled a bit, thankful he wasn’t doing anything elaborate. He cut and filled the layers before adding the outer layer of icing. He had no time to do anything too fancy but also didn’t realize he was having issues with the icing because of the heat of the cake. But once everything for the cake was done he stuck it in the fridge and got to cooking.

Emily walked into the apartment and smiled at the many scents that filled the air. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her boyfriend.

“Hey Malik, I’m home.” The captain looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Just in time! Dinner is ready!” Just barely but, ready. Emily sat at the table while Malik made their plates. A bit of whine for the night as well, and everything was perfect.

“I can’t believe you did all this.” She was impressed. She wasn’t sure why he invested all of this for their anniversary. It wasn’t like they were married even. Just dating. She still appreciated it though. Malik kissed the top of her head.

“Anything for you. We’ve been through a lot and since we did make it through quite a bit, it’s a cause for celebration.” He sat across from her. Once they were both settled, they started to eat, Emily going on between bites about her day. It was normal, simple, though her girls kept asking if she was going to expect anything from Malik to show up at work. What they didn’t understand was Emily’s disdain for material possessions. The book was one thing. She had been wanting it for months since she heard about its publication.

“So then, did you want to do anything special?” Malik asked as he collected their plates.

“Malik, you know I don’t have to…” She blushed a bit. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her. He took them to the sink before returning to help her up.

“I did bake you something. It isn’t much, but I figured it would be perfect.” It had been a while since she had sweets. She didn’t eat them often due to not having the time or patience to make them.

Malik went to take the cake out but frowned when he says the mess. He pulled it out and Emily couldn’t help but chuckle. The top layer was sliding off and the frosting was a bit all over the place. It still looked delicious.

“Damn…I didn’t have time to let them cool.” He sighed. “I’m sorry Emily. I tried to make everything perfect.” Emily walked up and hugged Malik from behind.

“It’s alright, I’m sure it still tastes fine. Come on, let’s each take a piece.” She grabbed a knife, plates, and forks. She carefully cut the cake, taking an equal size piece for both. She brewed some coffee as well so that they could have some coffee with the cake. Though, by the time the coffee finally finished brewing they were on their second piece. They took their desserts to the living room.

“So, you forgot what time it was…” Emily shook her head as he explained why the frosting didn’t cooperate.

“Yeah, I got lost in thought, and when I should’ve been getting dinner ready, I forgot about the cake, but it came out well at least.” She nodded in agreement.

“It came out perfect Malik.” She leaned against him smiling. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in and keeping her close.

“Thank you. I should’ve let you help me decorate it, to be honest.” She kissed his cheek, causing him to look at her with a soft look.

“Next time okay?” She snuggled up with him, letting him hold her close. He stroked her hair a bit, causing her to relax completely. With everything that happened, she needed this. He lifted her chin so he could plant a kiss on her lips. Emily returned it gratefully and deepened it.

“I do love you, and I’m glad you’re still by my side.” He spoke softly as he parted their lips. Emily was sad that the kiss was over but still smiled.

“I love you too Malik. I’m just glad you didn’t give up. I…did so many horrible things…” He cut her off with another kiss, letting it linger for a bit longer this time. He hated when her insecurities crept up on her.

“That wasn’t you. That was Gnome and Rem. They wanted to harm us. They wanted to think you were broken.” He stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her mind. He felt her relax against him, he loved the feeling her nestling in. Her head against his chest, sitting in his lap. This was perfect for him.

After a small while, she fell asleep and Malik couldn’t help but think how cute she looked. He smiled at the site before he picked her up to take them to their room. Yes, things were going smoothly for once and he was starting to see a future with her. Well, he had been but didn’t want to say anything until he was completely sure.

He laid her down on the bed to which made her stir a bit. He chuckled slightly before helping her up so she could get changed. He smiled as she put on her normal nightgown. He got ready himself before they both got into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Happy Anniversary Emily.” He spoke softly as she yawned. She was almost completely down for the count. She smiled sheepishly before laying down. They fell asleep no problem.


End file.
